1. Technical Field to Which the Invention Belongs
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing vehicle body structure in a vehicle including a front subsidiary frame supported on a main frame.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
A shock absorbing vehicle body structure in a vehicle including a front subsidiary frame supported on a vehicle body is known from Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 52-11717. According to such known structure an arrangement is disclosed whereby, in order to prevent a vehicle compartment from being deformed by the front subsidiary frame upon frontal collision of the vehicle, bolts for coupling a rear end of the subsidiary frame to the vehicle body are broken and cut away from the vehicle body.
When the front subsidiary frame resists a compressing load inputted thereto from the front due to collision of the vehicle, the deceleration of the vehicle is increased. When the front subsidiary frame becomes separated from the vehicle body as a result of the collision, so that the front subsidiary frame cannot resist the compressing load, the deceleration is suddenly decreased. For this reason, a peak value of the deceleration is generated in a moment of the separation of the front subsidiary frame from the vehicle body. In this case, when the left and right rear ends of the front subsidiary frame are simultaneously separated from the vehicle body, the peak value of the deceleration is increased and for this reason, it is desirable that the peak value of the deceleration is suppressed to a lower value to moderate the shock associated therewith.